


A series of serendipitous events

by JenaSmiless2s



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Cuties, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Music, Musicians, Writers, just over all a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenaSmiless2s/pseuds/JenaSmiless2s
Summary: A series of events where Calliope and Andrew have random encounters that tie them together in the end.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Character(s), Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I haven't updated my Criminal minds fic and I'm working on that. But since this quarantine has started I honestly haven't stopped thinking of Hozier and listening to his music, I've fnínally had enough and decided to write like a 10 chapters story. Hope you guys like it ! Oh and there is no chronological timeline, things just happen!

Calliope's POV

The sound of Marimba fills the room waking me up in a bed that isn't my own which sucks, even if it's a fancy hotel room bed, there's just something peaceful about waking up home knowing that it's your space your time no rush even when you are rushing. Is any of this even making sense ?

I sigh as I look over at the clock, it's 5 minutes passed 8 and I really should get up and start getting ready. Rolling out of bed and stretching out my joints I make my way into the bathroom for a shower, I really need the wake up call.

Nearly 30 minutes later and I'm done getting ready, my curly brown hair is as tamed as it can be and I decided on being as casual as acceptable when your sister is a super model, considering I'm meeting her for brunch I can't show up in sweats, so I opted for skinny black jeans, a black turtle neck and my favorite high heel boot. I put on my liner and a red lip and grabbing my coat and bag before stepping out, it's still early and I'm not meeting Harmonia until later, but there are a few things I'd like to do.

I'm only in New York for 1 more day and I can't miss the oprotunity to go to check out the Stephen A. Schwarzman library. You see I'm a published author, well a barely published author I wrote a fantasy novel that is supposed to be a trilogy, it was published 5 months ago and I was surprised by the fact that people really liked it, so here I am on my book tour. Thinking about my reading tonight I entered the elevator and pushed the button for lobby when I heard someone shout

"Hold the lift please" My hand jupms out at the closing doors and a tall man rushes in as they close "Thanks for that, you're going down too? Great" he says in a charming Irish accent as he pushes the lobby button again and leans back on the wall with and took the guitar case strapped off of his shoulder

I take this as my chance to check him out. I was wrong he's not tall. He’s very tall; I would say over two meters probably. His hair is long and hectic, curly and frizzy but, Gods, does it work for him. I am startled out of my daze when the elevator jumps slightly, the lights flickering and making me almost fall over. If not for my reflexes and the rail, I would've fallen. The elevator makes another clunking noise before finally stopping in place.

"What the hell ?" I asked looking up at the counter that shows you what floor you're on only to see it's stuck between the fourth and fifth floor. Perfect.

"I do belive it's stuck" The handsome stranger says and I look at him over my shoulder with an arched brow as if to say 'Really I hadn't noticed'

Sighing back into the wall I answered  
"Yeah, it seems so. I just can't belive that these things actually happen. I mean for 23 years I have never been stuck in an elevator and then this one, in a 5 star hotel may I add decides to brake down. Doesn't this sort of thing usually happen in movies ?" I ramble on and look up to him as he just startes at me with an amused look on his face

" Yes I think it does usually happen in movies, but in real life as well. I've been stuck in a lift before don't worry they'll get us out soon. You're not claustrophobic are you ?"

I snort-laughed at his question

"No, and thank god, that would be unpleasant. For the both of us"

he nodded and extented his hand towards me "The name's Andrew" cute name, it suits him I though as I shook his and smiled at him "Calliope"

"The Greek muse of epic poetry ? In the flesh ?" he gasped putting his hand on his heart "Forgive me my lady for I hadn't a clue as to who's presence I was in" he said dramatically making me scoff playfully, can you a blame a girl for flirting a little ? He's gorgeous.

"If only you were half as funy as you think you are, you could be a comedian. My parents are historians and Greek mythology fanatics I would say, my sister's name is Harmonia" he chuckled at that

"How do you know I'm not ? A comedian I mean. and I like your name, it suits you. I can see you isnpiring Homer to write the Illiad"

I chucked at that "Because you're not funny, and that's kind of esential to being a comedian. And If only I could inspire my self to write" I said the last part somewhat softly but he heard any way

"Oh, you're a writer then ?" I turned my head to look at him, then realized he is a good head and a half taller so I craned my neck and shurgged "I suppose I am, barley"

He laughed at that and sat on the floor "What does 'Being barley a writer' even mean ? You either are or you aren't"

Following his example I plopped on the floor as well and sighed " I am a writer, just been going through a funk and can't seem to write a god damn word, you know ? Sometimes I think the first one was just a lucky break and I'm not actually a good writer" I stopped myself before I could continue, what was wrong with me ? Just spilling my guts out to this beautiful relative stranger.

Andrew nods his head as he looks at me before leaning back and looking at the roof of the box we were currently trapped in " I actually know well what that's like"

"Are you a writer as well ?" I asked

"No, musician" his head tilts to the guitar next to him and I almost facepalm, what am I an idiot of course he's a musician

"Oh yeah obviously, sorry I haven't really had coffe yet so I'm a bit slow. Are you in a band ?" I ask him and he nods

"Don't worry about it I feel the same, can barely keep my eyes open. And yes I am in a band" he says with a smile

"That's cool, you do look familliar. Wait don't tell me" I hold my hand up and I can see he's trying to hold back a laugh, but he listens and sits back as I inspect him, top to bottom

"Ok, you're Irish, you play the guitar but you also write the songs and you're in a band."  
I mumble to myself as I look into his beautiful hazel eyes he smiled at me seeming quite entertained, brushing off his looks I keep thinking.

I know I've seen him but where ? "Andrew ? Andrew ? Where do-" and the it hit me and I jumped to my feet

"Oh, Oh I got it!"

I said loudly and this time he does laugh as he looks at me take my seat again "Already ? I was kind of enjoying the attention and proximity" I shoved his shoulder playfully

"Andrew Hozier-Byrne, How did I not see it ? I mean I love your music" I say laughing at myself for not seeing it.

"Ding ding, we have a winner." He laughs  
"To be perfectly honest I never looked at who was singing too engrossed in the lyrics and melodies . But your music is hauntingly beautiful you know ?"  
I tell him and his face shifts from amusement to flattery and a bit of embarrassment  
"Uhm, thanks always nice to know people like the music I create" he says scuffing his hair as he talks.  
"And don't even worry about not recognizing me, I prefer being as anonymous as possible"

I smile at him placing my head on the wall  
"I can imagine how hectic life can be for a world renown musician" I say gently and he nods in agreement

"You are a writer though. Your music is poetry. If you were born in the 16th century you would've given Marlowe and Shakespeare a run for their money"

He laughs at my statement rolling his head over to look at me  
"That is high praise I am humbled, you said you have a book published?"

"Yeah, I've had the idea for it for so long and I finished the first book about a year ago, it was published about 6 months ago"

"What's it called maybe I've read it ?"  
I really laugh at that shaking my head "Oh no, no you haven't trust me"

His brows furrow a bit at my words

"Why so self deprecating? I'm sure I've heard or read about it if not actually read. Come on" he urged making me want to sigh.

"Keepers of the rift" I say after a moment of silence.

"No way" he says quietly making me look at him "What ?"

Andrew beams at me akin to a child on Christmas morning "I absolutely loved your book, are you kidding me ? You're Cal Andjelkovic? "  
he bewildered completely butchering my last name making me laugh

"It's Andjelkovic actually but yes, I shortened the name. And you actually read my book ?"  
I asked seemingly suspicious but in all honesty just sort of stunned. I still can't believe that anyone's read my book let alone well known artist

"Yes, yes I stumbled across it in a book shop while we were touring The UK and since you spend 90% if your free time on a bus while touring I love to fill the time by reading.  
And when I started yours I couldn't put it down until I finished it"  
He said sincerely and it warmed every part of me.

I've met loads of people during my signing and reading sessions but this almost intimate setting with us on the floor, shoulders pressed against one another having him tell me he enjoyed my writing made it special  
I nudged his shoulder slightly making him look at me with a raised brow I smiled up at him  
"That is high praise, especially from you. I am humbled" I repeat his words to him and he smirks slightly at me

"Cheek" he mumbles making me laugh

—————————

"So you're struggling with the second one then ?" His voice resonates around me, he's looking up at me from a journal of some sorts. We have been sitting in silence for, who knows how long.

I look at my watch seeing it's 11:30 and we are still in this goddamn elevator. I'm going to be late for brunch, and as if icing in the cake there was no service in here.

"Yes you could say that. For almost 8 years I had this story in my mind, and every day it was slowly building itself. It took me some time to actually physically write a sentence of it.

I have an outline of all three volumes. Always saw it as a trilogy of sorts.

And even though I know what I want from the second one- Writing it is still a completely different story"

I say looking at him and seeing sympathy on his face

"I have been there, sometimes the music pours out, the lyrics come to me in dreams and during showers or cooking.

And then other times I'm close to banging my head against a wall just to think of a single note"

I hummed at him in understanding

"Soon you said, eh ?" I laughed after about a minute of silence making him chuckle in return

"Apparently things work differently in America, if we were in Ireland we'd already've been out of here and into the nearest pub for a celebratory drink" he says

"Drink? It's not even noon yet ?"  
I said laughing at his comeback

"It's happy hour somewhere right?"

——————————

"Ok so I write something for you, you sing something for me ?" I ask and he nods his head in confirmation. It was a little after 1pm

"Deal, now would you like me to insert you into the world I created or just make up something new?" I asked

"Oooo, into the story you've already created I love the way you used certain folklore, myths and legends"  
he replies with a cute grin on his face making me chuckle at his antics

I took my own journal out of my bag and started writing, trying to find the best story to tell.

I found that writing came easy when writing about him, words flowed onto the page as my mind was overtaken by him.

His presence was calming, I enjoyed his conversation, he is charming and beautiful. And his music haunts me, it inspires me.

I skim over the the few pages I wrote and glanced up at him, only to find him staring at me with a intense look on his face

I cleared my throat and handed him the journal

"I- um I finished it, and to be clear this is a non proof read rough draft. So don't expect some novelty" he takes it from my hands and starts reading intently.

Following the words with his eyes and tracing them with his fingers, I smiled looking at him

"A Fae ?" His voice brought me back and looking him in the eyes, amusement laced his voice as he looked at me with a raised brow

I shrugged my shoulders

"It was either that or a deity of the forest. But I believe Fae suits you. Hauntingly beautiful" I say

Smiling at my answer he gives me my journal back,  
"It was a wonderful story, I quite enjoyed reading about me as one of the Fae"  
He says

"I could put you in the second book ?" I tease  
"I would be honored" he says, reaching for his guitar

"I'll quote you on that. Oh, am I about to have the most privet Hozier concert ever ?" I joked

Making Andrew snort slightly and take his guitar out of the case slinging it on his shoulder

"Hozier is me and my band, you are going to get an exclusive one man Andrew show. Which if you ask me is not as good"

I slap his shoulder "Shut it, and play me something"

I smile and watch him tune his guitar for a couple of minutes before he clears his throat and looks at me

"May I sing to you a work in progress? Since you gave me an original I figured ?" I nod enthusiastically

He starts strumming the guitar gently for a while, as if trying to find the right sound and then-

"I still watch you when you're grooving, as if through water from the bottom a pool.

You're moving without moving.

And when you move I'm moved.

You are a call to motion, there all of you a verb in perfect view, Like Jonah on the ocean.

When you move I'm moved.

When you move I'm put to mind of all that I want to be , when you move I could never define all that you are to me"

The strumming stops and his heavenly voice fades leaving me staring at him, most likely with my mouth agape

"That was incredible, I'm awestruck to be completely honest. My god. You Sir are  
a poet. That was beautiful. Is there more?"  
I ask and he shakes his head

"It came to me just now. While being stuck in this hellhole" he says laughing slightly but I'm just mesmerized by the lyrics he just sang

"I still watch you when you're grooving," I mumble to myself reciting the lyrics "as if through water from the bottom of a pool"  
I look at him  
"And you're moving without moving" I keep going  
"When you move, I'm moved" he finishes for me making me smile at him

"So move me baby" I wink at him and he just stares at me for a moment

"Shake like the bough of a willow tree" he adds after a moment and smiles at me before scribbling down things in his journal.

I went back to scribbling notes on certain ideas I had for some of my characters, plot points needed to be addressed and such, not ten minutes passed and we heard a clunking noise and the elevator started moving.

Descending down to the lobby after 5 hours. Andrew and I get up right as the doors open

"Oh thank god man, we've been freaking the fuck out. I mean you're never late to anything and then you don't show up at rehearsals and not answering your phone, we drive together next time"

A man almost as tall as Andrew hugs him making me laugh at his ramble.

Stepping out of the elevator I looked around the lobby spotting Harmonia sitting at the bar,  
I look over at Andrew and to see him talking to his band mates making me smile and move towards my sister.

Hopefully she won't be too pissed. But then again it wasn't really my fault.


	2. No Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> It isn't proofread so I apologize in advance

Andrew's POV

"Alright guys that's a wrap for today yeah? Let's get some rest and pick up again tomorrow" 

I said taking the guitar of my shoulder and putting it in its case.

Everyone agrees and starts packing up their equipment.

As they all slowly pile out of the room I sit down in a corner pulling my lyric notebook out and looking over the untitled and unfinished song I started that day in New York.

I never got to say goodbye.   
She was there one second and gone in the next, and we left New York after our show that night continuing the tour.

That was almost 7 months ago, and I still can't get her out of my head, I still can't finish this song, the one inspired with her spirit and vibrancy.

"Mate, it's been half a year, I don't think you'll finish that song any time soon"

I look up to see Alex standing over me

"Or is it the girl that's got you all twisted? Come on and take your own advice. We all need the rest"

he extended his hand and I took it closing the note book following him out of the recording room and into the streets, walking the short way to our hotel

"It's both by the way, the song and the girl. There wouldn't be a song without the girl"

I say after a while making Alex scoff a bit, I just can't seem to get the lyrics right, the melody is halfway there I suppose.

Not quite perfect yet, but when it came to the actual lyrics there was nothing.

I've written several songs in the past months, this one though is as if barren. One verse. That's it. And it's an ache, or need, I don't even know.

Alex's voice broke me out of my thoughts

"I don't understand why you don't just look her up, I mean you said she was a writer, you're familiar with her work. And you know her name so it isn't impossible"

I sigh a bit before answering 

"It's not that simple, we spent five hours trapped in that lift, it was a dreamlike experience. Being in an inclosed space with a stranger, you can't escape each other."

Not that I wanted to, those five hours flew by and felt like a blissful eternity at the same time.

With the hecticness of my life it was like a breath of fresh air, just being there .  
No expectations, no deadlines just the two people caught in an unlikely situation .

"We talked for hours, shared memories, stories and secrets. The whole thing is like a mirage in my memory." I say taking in a breath turning to look at him briefly before continuing

"She's just breathtaking, perplexing and too good to be true. Half of me is scared of disappointment, on both of our ends.

And the other half telling me that it had been seven months and shes most likely forgotten all about me"

I tell him as we make our way to the hotel we were staying in for the time being, he remains silent, as if contemplating what I just said.

"Good evening Mr.Byrne, you received a package" the receptionist tells me as we enter and I look at Alex who shrugs his shoulder   
"I didn't order anything"

"It's probably a fan sending you a present" he pipes in

I take the package from the receptionist, thanking her and following him to the lift

"What is it then ?" He asks me half peeking over my shoulder and I flip it over in my hands, it feels like a book or journal of some sorts, wrapped in brown paper and it has a note attached to it.

Intrigued I picked it from where it was tucked

'Told you I'd quote you on it. You get the first exclusive copy of the second volume, coming out next month- XOXO Cal'

'P.S. Do people even say that anymore ? Oh, who cares. Hope you like the book, and some of the newly developed characters ;-)'

I read and re read the hand written note that is no doubt her handwriting, messy and scattered just like that day.

Making my hands itch to run my fingers over the words as if it would tell me something

I turn to Alex who's looking at me like I've lost my mind

"It's from her" I tell him and he raises an   
eyebrow

"She sent me the first copy of her next book" I continued showing him the note causing him to smirk this time

"I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered over a girl. And one you've only met once at that" he says as we exit the lift on our floor

"Once was enough"   
I mumble as I open the door to my hotel room, dropping down in the bed and starting the book straightaway

————————————  
Calliopes' POV

"It's hard to believe you actually found time for little old me"   
I say with a small pout making Harmonia roll her eyes at me

"Hey I'm not the one who locked herself in the house for months without human interaction" she throws back and I held my hands up in defense

"I was writing the second installment of my trilogy, thank you very much" I tell her seeing her mouth the words with me and roll her eyes

"And it wasn't completely without human interaction"

"Yes, yes I know. You got out of your funk. Good for you, doesn't mean you had to literally shut of the outside world to do it."  
she said causing me to roll my eye this time

"Never did end up telling me what happened to help with the writers block, or what happened while you were stuck in that elevator for that matter"

Hari asks making me shrug looking at the shops windows avoiding her questions as we walk down the streets of Dublin.

I haven't really mentioned what happened that day to anyone, keeping it my untold story. As if telling someone would make it real.

I mean it was real, but like a stolen moment from time. Those five hours were between the two of us. Sharing feels like it would burst that imaginary bubble somehow.

I sighed knowing those were all excuses for my fears.

"So when are you going to call our parents? I mean you guys haven't talked in almost two years, you have to eventually." She asks me out of the blue, we have avoided talking about this for a while I guess it was inevitable

"I'll talk to them when they get over themselves and the fact that I am not going to pursue a career in psychology" I tell her

"Callie, they overreacted. Remember when I told them I was dropping out of law school to be a model and study design ? They almost disowned me"

"Yeah I remember, but they didn't, did they ? They calmed after a day or two and fully supported you.

They practically chewed off my head when I told them I was going to write instead of starting my residency.

I sent them copies of the first book, you know. Even tried calling, they don't want to hear from me, so I'm done with metaphorical olive branches."

She sighs "I know hun, they just wanted at least one of us to follow in their steps"

"It isn't my fault they planned our lives without asking us first. I went to university.

I studied and got my bachelors and masters degree. I did what they wanted. Now I'm doing what I want"

"I know, I'm sorry we'll leave that conversation for another day, let's check out the souvenirs, they have these cute leprechaun ones"

she pulls me down a street stopping the dreadful conversation and we make our way through the various shops looking at trinkets.

I try to shake off the memories and thoughts going through my head of my parents and the last argument we had, and think about the adventure I'm on right now, with my favorite partner in crime.

Harmonia has a shoot here with Simone Rocha this week and I have a free month or so before going on another promo tour for the second book, so I came with her.

Never been to Dublin before.

And some small, stupidly hopeful part of me though that maybe, just maybe I'll see him. I mean Dublin is in Ireland, and he is Irish, not that far fetched yeah ?

I sent him a copy of the second book about a month ago. Let me tell you, it wasn't an easy task.

Getting his managers number and then trying to stay professional when telling her it was a PR package I wanted to send. Not necessarily the truth, but eh.

I never got an answer though, maybe it didn't reach him? Did I even leave a return address, I can't remember.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you"

Harmonia's voice breaks me out if my thoughts and I look over at her, brow raised, wondering what she thinks would be a good surprise for me

"I got us tickets!!" She squeals in excitement

"Tickets?"   
I ask her and she beams at me as if that answers everything

"Tickets to what exactly? The Mars Voyage, Shakespeare's MacBeth ? The Cranberries ?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes

"God you can be such a smart ass sometimes. I got two front row tickets to Hozier!"

My head flipped from the display I was looking at to her so fast it's a miracle I didn't get whiplash

"He's in town ?" I ask stupidly, I didn't know he had a show. But then again I didn't look, too reluctant. Of both possibilities I suppose.

What if he isn't, and what is he is ?

"The show's tomorrow night, I know how much you like his music so I told my manager to get them for us" she tells me and I'm dumbfounded and lost for words.

I'm going to see him, after almost a year. I couldn't believe this, what if he doesn't want to see me, or if he doesn't even remember me ?

Who am I kidding ?

What is this a god damn romance novel? I am going to that gig and I'm going to listen to some soul stirring music, enjoy time with my sister and that is that.

"Then we have to find something to wear?"

I tell her and she smiled pulling me down the streets and into the first of many clothing stores.  
——————————  
After a good couple of hours and endless shoes, tops, dresses, skirts and all of the above, we finally made it back to the flat where we are staying with one of Hari's model friends.

"I don't know how you can spend so much time trying on and taking off clothes, I am exhausted"   
I tell her flopping down on the bed in the room we were sharing

She turns to look at me from where she's sorting the things we got and laughs at the sight of me

"I'm a model that is literally my job Callie" coming over to the bed she sits next to me

"No it really isn't but I see your point, I'm just tired and my feet hurt like a son of a bitch" I say making her laugh

"That does take some time getting used to, and you had fun too. I saw you reading people left and right"   
she says standing back up and going towards the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower, have an early start tomorrow"

"Hey that's just a hobby for when I'm bored. And I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted"

I tell her rolling to one side of the bed and closing my eyes.

The day out exploring and shopping was nice, it got my mind of off thinking about the concert tomorrow, and him in general.

I didn't know what to expect, I didn't want to get my hopes up. Frustrated by my thoughts and exhausted from the day of shopping, and taking in the beautiful sights around Dublin.

I slowly relax my breathing and try to sleep the nerves off. I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.

———————————  
I spent most of the next day quailing my growing dread and my enthusiasm for the performance tonight.

Har had some fittings and preparations do to for the upcoming shoot, leaving me to get ready.

I was practically vibrating with anxiety, or adrenaline, maybe both. I tired calming myself in different ways, nothing really helped.

I couldn't stop my heart from pounding or my mind wandering and creating different scenarios of how tonight could play out.

I knew one thing though the more excited I am, the more I daydream about it, the higher the chance of getting hurt.

Stepping out if the shower I focused on taming my hair, halfway through there's a knock on the door

"Heeey I finished a little early, hurry up in there so I can get ready and we can go grab some drinks before the show" I hear Hars' voice 

"Ok, I'm almost done with my hair, I'll be out in a minute"

I tell her, turning the defuser back on I finished with my hair and stepped out and seeing her sprawled on the bed

"It's all yours, I'm going to get dressed and put on some make up"

she heads to shower and I turn to the clothes we bought yesterday.

The weather is cold, not surprising considering it's late February. I settle on a black half turtle neck dress, with a pair of black leggings and a high heeled boot.

I put on a simple black liner and a red lip, it's really the only make up I know how to do.

Just as I'm fluffing my hair a little the bathroom door opens and Harmonia steps out in all her 187 meter glory, the skirt she's wearing making her already long legs look even longer, she let her curls loose and paired the black skirt with a colorful long sleeved top and some thigh high boots.

"You look good" I tell her as I'm putting in my earnings

She turns to me and gives me a once over

"But not as good as you damn girl. Are you planning on catching someone's attention tonight?"

She asks with a wink making me roll my eyes.

"Can we leave ? If you're gonna be like this I'm really going to need a drink" I tell her and make my way to the door.

I hear her laughing as she follows me out the door and into the night.

I need something to calm my nerves I feel like I'm going to combust. We went for a few drinks in a pub a couple of doors down from the Venue, The Button Factory.

And before I could even catch my breath we were making our way through the rows and people to get to our place before the concert starts.

It's a cute place not too big, and the fact that we're in the first row is making my stomach flip with nerves, the drinks I had doing nothing for me

"Hey, are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost ?" I hear Har ask me and I turn to her with a smile as we finally find our seats

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm just excited and kind of nervous"

I tell her and she gives me a weird look and seens as though she's going to ask more but doesn't get the chance as the lights dim and the crowd starts cheering loudly, figures start to appear on stage.

"Good evening Dublin, hope you guys are doing good, we're Hozier and we're going to be playing some music for you tonight"

His voice resonates from the microphone and through the speakers, that rich deep voice of his that lulls you into a sense of solace. The crowd around us starts cheering and yelling in excitement.

Shit I don't think I can do this, the stage is still half lit, you can only see half shadows of the band but there's no question as to which one is Andrew.

His tall form is clutching the mic as the melody of 'Someone New' starts playing making the crowds cheers even louder as his soulful baritone voice flows through the music

'Go take this the wrong way  
You knew who I was with every step that I ran to you  
Only blue or black days  
Electing strange perfections is in any stranger I choose  
Would things be easier if there was a right way  
Honey, there is no right way'

It washes over me, like a comfort of sorts. I just sit there as the lights slowly bring his form into full view, drinking him in from his worn out boots to his long legs, the three layers of shirts he's wearing, incredibly long fingers gripping the mic as he sings.

His green eyes closed he seems completely lost in his music. And all I can do is gaze at him as he sings. His voice always sounds like it's just above a whisper and its in a sense hypnotizing me.

The softness of the lyrical delivery. I am left in awe at the sight and sounds coming from this beautifully tall man and his incredibly talented band.

He wasn't kidding when he said Hozier is him and the band, not that him on his own is substandard, there's just something about seeing the whole line up.

Something in the way the instruments work with each other, the way the back vocals melt together perfectly with the song and his strong voice carrying all of it together.

The music to 'Someone New ' fades away and everyone blows up clapping and cheering, he thanks the crowd in a soft and shy manner as he starts the next song

'Her eyes and words are so icy  
Oh but she burns  
Like rum on the fire  
Hot and fast and angry as she can be  
I walk my days on a wire.  
It looks ugly, but it's clean,  
Oh momma, don't fuss over me.'

A cathartic sort of feeling came over me as the power of his voice booms, mellow husky and a little gruff.

To be perfectly honest with you its taking every fiber in my body to not just spontaneously combust.

As the song came to an end I was so lost in the music and his lulling voice that I hadn't noticed his intense gaze had shifted and was now piercing mine.

I met his gaze and saw the shock and recognition on his face, he thought he was seeing things. As the last notes of the song slowly faded he whisper one word into the microphone as if bewildered at what he was seeing

"Calliope ?"

Har's head whipped to look at me as I just stared back at him with a small nervous smile on my face I raised my hand and gave him a small awkward wave mouthing 'Hi'

"Do you two know each other?"

I broke my gaze from his and looked to her "Um, kind of?"

I managed to mumble

In the mean time Andrew seemed to recover from his short brain spasm and cleared his throat

"Right that was Cherry Wine everybody , this next song is called Like Real People Do"


End file.
